memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet Command
Starfleet |founder = United Earth |members = |mission = |status = Active Active |datestatus = 2263 , alternate reality |image2 = |caption2 = }} '''Starfleet Command', Space Central, Space Command or Spacefleet Command, was the operating authority of Starfleet, the exploratory, scientific, and military department of United Earth before being integrated into the United Federation of Planets in 2161. The organization's primary management center was located at Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco, Earth. ( ; ; ) History During the 22nd century and through the 23rd century, Starfleet Command was under the jurisdiction of the UESPA, notably during James T. Kirk's era. Pre-Federation for Starfleet Command in the 22nd century]] In 2151, Captain Jonathan Archer met with Admiral Maxwell Forrest, Admiral Daniel Leonard, Commander , and other Human and Vulcan officials at Starfleet Command to decide how to proceed with delivering the wounded Klingon Klaang back to Qo'noS. ( ) In 2152, Archer was forced to return to Starfleet Command in order to decide how to proceed after Enterprise apparently destroyed the Paraagan II mining colony. ( ) That same year, Malcolm Reed, under the influence of mind-altering radiation from a trinary star system, threatened to go to Starfleet Command if he could not get Captain Archer interested in approving his tactical alert protocol and other recommended changes to security procedures. ( ) In of 2153, Forrest and Williams used Starfleet Command to coordinate the response to the crisis caused by re-activated Borg drones. ( ) Later that month, Enterprise was recalled after the Xindi attack on Earth, and Archer went to Starfleet Command to discuss the attack, plan a response, and gain clearance to search for the Xindi weapon. ( ) After destroying the Xindi weapon in February of 2154, Archer was debriefed by Forrest, Soval, and Williams about his actions in the Delphic Expanse at Starfleet Command. ( ) During shore leave later that year, Archer visited Starfleet Command again. ( ) Starfleet Command also housed a prison facility in the 22nd century. Arik Soong was incarcerated here for stealing Augment embryos from Cold Station 12. ( ) Starfleet Command was also host to the conference Nathan Samuels conducted to form the Coalition of Planets. The xenophobic organization Terra Prime planned to destroy the complex with a blast from the hijacked verteron array on Mars. The leader of Terra Prime, John Frederick Paxton, managed to fire the array after Archer, Malcolm Reed, Travis Mayweather, and Phlox launched a raid. However, thanks to sabotage by Enterprise chief engineer Charles Tucker III, the blast was redirected into San Francisco Bay. After the crisis passed, the conference resumed. ( ) Federation Starfleet Command was overseen by the Federation Council and run by a chief of staff, a position held by Admiral Jonathan Archer in the late-22nd century. Besides the fleet, Starfleet Command also oversaw the various other branches of Starfleet. Because of the time delays involved in many subspace communications, Starfleet Command also included a network of administrative and support outposts known as starbases throughout the Federation. Starfleet's starships operated out of these starbases under the supervision of various admirals, the senior officers of the fleet. In 2286, Starfleet Command, along with the rest of Earth, was threatened by the Whale Probe until Admiral Kirk and the crew of the late starship stole a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, which was renamed by Doctor Leonard McCoy. Kirk and his crew brought aboard a pair of Humpback whales called George and Gracie. These whales were the prized attraction of the Cetacean Institute in Sausalito, California. Also brought aboard was marine biologist Gillian Taylor, an employee of the institute in 1986. Kirk brought his new passengers back to 2286, at which point the whales communicated with the probe; it presumably returned to its place of origin. By 2364, Starfleet Command had been infiltrated by parasitic being aliens, who had physically taken control of the bodies of several high-ranking Starfleet officials, including Admirals Gregory Quinn, , and Savar. The parasitic mother creature resided in the body of Lieutenant Commander Dexter Remmick. The aliens were prevented from taking over Starfleet Command by Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Commander William T. Riker of the , who, by destroying the mother creature, killed all alien parasites on the planet. ( ) In 2369, while under the telepathic influence of a Saltah'na energy sphere, Kira Nerys suggested that Jadzia Dax might talk to Starfleet Command about Benjamin Sisko's handling of a Valerian transport docked at Deep Space 9 which Kira believed was transporting weapons-grade dolamide. ( ) In late 2373, Starfleet Command made a decision that would change the Federation forever. They agreed with Benjamin Sisko that no more Dominion ships could be allowed into the Alpha Quadrant. The mining of the Bajoran wormhole became the catalyst of the Dominion War. ( ) In 2374, Starfleet Command approved of Sisko's radical plan to bring the Romulan Star Empire into the Dominion War. ( ) Later that year, Starfleet Command honored Captain Sisko with the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor for his planning and successful operation retaking Deep Space 9. ( ) After Captain Sisko contacted Starfleet Command about Section 31, Starfleet Command did not acknowledge its existence, but did not deny it, either. Sisko was informed by Starfleet Command that they would look into it. The Starfleet Command investigation into Section 31 was later shelved. ( ) The order to quarantine a ship or station came from Starfleet Command. ( ) In the alternate reality, Starfleet Command included an Office of Special Plans. ( ) ) The terms "Starfleet" and "Starfleet Command" were first used in . Prior to this, in terms of air date, those names debuted in , though the terms "Star Service" and "Spacefleet Command" were later used in and respectively, prior to the initial airing of "Court Martial". Another early variant of the organization's name was "Space Central" in , which preceded all those episodes in both airing and production order. In the final draft script of "Court Martial", the organization was instead named "Galactic Command".}} Personnel Facilities The following personnel were listed as working in the Facilities group on a personnel roster. ( ) * Ahn-Ahn * Daneeka * R. Roto Enterprise (NX-01) The following personnel were noted for their work with Starfleet Command on in 2151. ( , dedication plaque) * R. Berman * * M. Howard * P. Lauritson * M. Sussman * A. Bormanis * P. Strong * F. Decker * A. Stella * A. Jacque-Metton * M. Jacque-Metton * * D. Velazquez * S. Welke Columbia (NX-02) The following personnel were noted for their work with Starfleet Command on in 2154. ( , dedication plaque) * R. Berman (previously worked on Enterprise) * * M. Coto * M. Howard (previously worked on Enterprise) * J.P. Farrell (previously worked on Enterprise) * P. Lauritson (previously worked on Enterprise) * T. Matalas * D. Mirabello * S. Rissmiller * D. Rooney * D. Rossi * D. Velazquez (previously worked on Enterprise) * S. Welke (previously worked on Enterprise) * USS Shenzhou (NCC-1225) The following personnel were noted for their work with Starfleet Command on the in the 23rd century. ( , dedication plaque) * J. Alexander * A. Baiers * G. Berg * K. Beyer * S. Cochran * A. Coleite * B. Fuller * A. Goldsman * A. Harberts * H. Kadin * B. Kim * A. Kurtzman * E. Lippoldt * J. Menosky * N. Meyer * K. Powers * F. Siracusa * T. Sullivan * C. Sweeny * J. Weber USS Discovery (NCC-1031) The following personnel were noted for their work with Starfleet Command on the in the 23rd century. These individuals had previously worked on the Shenzhou. ( , dedication plaque) * J. Alexander * A. Baiers * G. Berg * K. Beyer * S. Cochran * A. Coleite * B. Fuller * A. Goldsman * A. Harberts * H. Kadin * B. Kim * A. Kurtzman * E. Lippoldt * J. Menosky * N. Meyer * K. Powers * F. Siracusa * T. Sullivan * C. Sweeny * J. Weber USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) The following personnel were noted for their work with Starfleet Command on the on stardate 9715.5. ( , dedication plaque) * * * * USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) The following personnel were noted for their work with Starfleet Command on the on stardate 40759.5. The individuals listed were admirals. ( , dedication plaque) * Gene Roddenberry (previously worked on the Enterprise-B) * Rick Berman (previously worked on the Enterprise-B) * * * * Peter Lauritson (previously worked on the Enterprise-B) * USS Defiant (NX-74205) The following personnel were noted for their work with Starfleet Command on the on stardate 47538.5. ( , dedication plaque) * Rick Berman (previously worked on the Enterprise-B and Enterprise-D) * Michael PIller (previously worked on the Enterprise-D) * * David Livingston (previously worked on the Enterprise-B and Enterprise-D) * * Peter Lauritson (previously worked on the Enterprise-B and Enterprise-D) * * USS Voyager (NCC-74656) The following personnel were noted for their work with Starfleet Command on the on stardate 48038.5. ( , dedication plaque) * Rick Berman (previously worked on the Enterprise-B, Enterprise-D, and Defiant) * Micheal Piller (previously worked on the Enterprise-B, Enterprise-D, and Defiant) * * Peter Lauritson (previously worked on the Enterprise-B, Enterprise-D, and Defiant) * * * USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) The following personnel were noted for their work with Starfleet Command on the on stardate 49027.5. ( , dedication plaque) * Rick Berman (previously worked on the Enterprise-B, Enterprise-D, Defiant, and Voyager) * * Ronald D. Moore (previously worked on the Voyager) * * * Peter Lauritson (previously worked on the Enterprise-B, Enterprise-D, Defiant, and Voyager) * * * USS Valiant (NCC-74210) The following personnel were noted for their work with Starfleet Command on the on stardate 49456.5. ( , dedication plaque) * Rick Berman (previously worked on the Enterprise-B, Enterprise-D, Defiant, Voyager, and Enterprise-E) * Ira Steven Behr (previously worked on Defiant) * Michael Piller (previously worked on the Enterprise-B, Enterprise-D, Defiant, and Voyager) * Ronald D. Moore (previously worked on the Voyager and Enterprise-E) * * Peter Lauritson (previously worked on the Enterprise-B, Enterprise-D, Defiant, Voyager, and Enterprise-E) * René Echevarria (previously worked on the Defiant) * Steve Oster (previously worked on the Defiant) USS Prometheus (NX-59650 | NX-74913) The following personnel were noted for their work with Starfleet Command on the on stardate 50749.5. ( , dedication plaque) * Rick Berman (previously worked on the Enterprise-B, Enterprise-D, Defiant, Voyager, Enterprise-E, and Valiant) * Jeri Taylor (previously worked on the Voyager) * * Peter Lauritson (previously worked on the Enterprise-B, Enterprise-D, Defiant, Voyager, Enterprise-E, and Valiant) * Merri Howard (previously worked on Voyager) * * * USS Defiant (2375) The following personnel were noted for their work with Starfleet Command on the on stardate 52889.3. ( , dedication plaque) * Rick Berman (previously worked on the Enterprise-B, Enterprise-D, Defiant, Voyager, Enterprise-E, Valiant, and Prometheus) * Michael Piller (previously worked on the Enterprise-B, Enterprise-D, Defiant, Voyager, and Valiant) * Ira Steven Behr (previously worked on Defiant and Valiant) * David Livingston (previously worked on the Enterprise-B, Enterprise-D, and Defiant) * Ronald D. Moore (previously worked on the Voyager, Enterprise-E, and Valiant) * Peter Lauritson (previously worked on the Enterprise-B, Enterprise-D, Defiant, Voyager, Enterprise-E, Valiant, and Prometheus) * René Echevarria (previously worked on the Defiant and Valiant) * Stever Oster (previously worked on the Defiant and Valiant) USS Pasteur (NCC-58925) The following personnel were noted for their work with Starfleet Command on the . The individuals listed were admirals. ( , dedication plaque) * Gene Roddenberry (previously worked on the Enterprise-B and Enterprise-D) * Rick Berman (previously worked on the Enterprise-B, Enterprise-D, Defiant, Voyager, Enterprise-E, Valiant, Prometheus, and Defiant (ex-''Sao Paulo'')) * Michael Piller (previously worked on the Enterprise-B, Enterprise-D, Defiant, Voyager, Valiant, and Defiant (ex-''Sao Paulo'')) * Jeri Taylor (previously worked on the Voyager and Prometheus) * David Livingston (previously worked on the Enterprise-B, Enterprise-D, Defiant, and Defiant (ex-''Sao Paulo'')) * Merri Howard (previously worked on Voyager and Prometheus) * Peter Lauritson (previously worked on the Enterprise-B, Enterprise-D, Defiant, Voyager, Enterprise-E, Valiant, Prometheus, and Defiant (ex-''Sao Paulo'') * Background information *The Starfleet Command seal first appeared in . (Star Trek Sticker Book) External link * de:Sternenflottenkommando fr:Starfleet Command ja:宇宙艦隊司令部 nl:Starfleet commando Command Command